


Sorry

by Deeoke



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Depression, F/M, Friendship broken, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealousy, Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeoke/pseuds/Deeoke
Summary: I know it's short but it's my first fan fiction on this site.





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but it's my first fan fiction on this site.

Luigi, Rosalina, Waluigi and Daisy were the best friends of the Mushroom Kingdom. They passed their time always together and they never separated. One day, Luigi and Rosalina became a couple and they got on the nerves of Waluigi and Daisy. The couple became famous in the kingdom and they seemed to be everywhere: newspapers, TV, meetings, etc. Waluigi and Daisy obviously got jealous of all the fame Luigi and Rosalina earned. For a long time, they were left into the shadow of their best friends.

“I understand how you feel, Daisy.”, Waluigi said.

Daisy didn’t want to hear him and she went far away. Why? To commit a suicide. She had enough of this life, of Luigi and Rosalina and of how she was so overshadowed by her best “friends”. At home, Rosalina saw Toad said this big new in live. She fell of her couch and cried. Luigi arrived and saw her love crying. He asked why did she do this.

“I didn’t want her to suicide. I only wanted her happinness…” she responded.

At Waluigi’s side, he can’t stop thinking about her. It was his great love and he wanted to ask her in marriage. Rosalina regreted everything happened of her famous life. “I hate myself. It’s all my fault.” she said.

To both sides, Waluigi desired to see Daisy again and Rosalina wanted to apologize to her. Because of that, Rosalina separated with Luigi forever, lived alone with her children and didn’t care at all about the land. Luigi regreted to not care of his best friends and destroyed his life with drugs and alcohol. They lived all alone and separated not like the debut of their friendship…


End file.
